


Perfect Little Monsters

by lucidscreamer



Series: October 2020 [13]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27099865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucidscreamer/pseuds/lucidscreamer
Summary: Yugi has a brilliant idea. Take some Duel Monsters out on the one day no one will notice: Halloween! (Yami is just along for the ride.)Takes place in the same universe as "Guarding Yami".
Relationships: Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi
Series: October 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946449
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15





	Perfect Little Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! is the creation of Kazuki Takahashi. No ownership of the canon characters, settings, or events is claimed and none should be implied.
> 
> Prompt:  
> 37\. Halloween (100 YGO Themes)  
> 4\. Trick or Treat (31 Days of Halloween)  
> 4\. Costume (7 Snogs, Option 4: Autumn/Halloween)
> 
> Sequel to: Guarding Yami
> 
> I didn't mean for this to be in the same universe, but the monsters insisted. Anyone who can resist Kuriboh's puppy eyes is a stronger woman than I.

The twilight streets of Domino City teamed with ghosts, ghouls, and creatures of the night -- and extremely realistic Duel Monsters, though only Yami Faro and his boyfriend Yugi Mutou were aware that the "costumes" of their companions weren't entirely costumes at all. 

"Now remember, guys," Yugi was saying as he watched Yami fend off another attempt by Man-Eater Bug to hug him. "No floating, no magic, and absolutely _no_ eating the other trick-or-treaters!" 

That last was aimed at Killer Tomato, who stuck out his lengthy tongue and blew a raspberry.

"And none of that," Yami added, turning his attention to the rebellious fruit. Since Killer Tomato was dressed as the Great Pumpkin, its normally red skin had been dyed orange for the night and it wore a silk pumpkin leaf and curly vine atop what passed for its head. "Or it's back to the other realm for you. And that means _no candy._ "

The horror of this pronouncement did the trick. Every monster's eyes were wide and fixed on Yami as if he'd just announced that he was giving up creating games in favor of a career as a statistical analyst. He sighed. "Just behave yourselves and you'll get your candy."

"Promise them all a post-trick-or-treat cuddle and I'm sure they'll be perfect little angels."

"Sarcasm doesn't become you, sweetheart."

Yugi, dressed in a replica of the Dark Magician's purple armor, stuck out his tongue, then accepted Killer Tomato's cheeky high-five. (Or the closest one could come to a high-five when one was an oversized fruit with no visible limbs.) Both Yugi and the tomato grinned at Yami, who'd been coerced into full pharaonic regalia for the occasion.

Yami shoved his crown back into place from where it insisted on slipping down over his forehead. The darn crown was not only awkward, it was also heavy, though slightly less mortifying than the knee-baring kilt. (Yugi's wolf-whistle when he'd gotten a look at Yami's bare legs had made things both better and worse. Yami didn't mind giving his boyfriend a little show, but going out in public in the ridiculous get-up was another matter. Especially since Cousin Bakura had ambushed him with a camera and then run off afterward cackling about Instagram and the company website.)

"Remind me again why I'm doing this," Yami groused. The late October chill was unpleasant on his exposed skin.

"Because you love us!" Yugi chirped with a cheerful certainty that was echoed by the surrounding crowd of Duel Monsters. With that kind of provocation, of course Yami had to kiss him, an action Yugi enthusiastically reciprocated.

They parted to the teasing cheers of the various monsters. Kuriboh gave an especially exuberant bounce that forced Yami to catch him before anyone realized the furball was levitating in a way no normal kid-in-a-costume could duplicate. 

"Hey! No floating, remember?" Yami scolded, wrestling Kuriboh down to chest level and then settling the monster on his linen-clad hip. The monster promptly tried to hug him.

"Kur- _eeeeee_!" Green paws flailed, nearly smacking Yami in the nose with the purple, bat-shaped treat bag looped over one of Kuriboh's arms.

"Yes, I know you're very excited." Yami just hoped they all got through this debacle without inciting a riot. He looked at his boyfriend, who was every bit as bouncy as the monsters, just without the flailing (Kuriboh), growling (Man-Eater Bug), creepy giggling (Saggi the Dark Clown), or snickering (Killer Tomato). Speaking of which... "Yugi, how are we going to explain a mobile tomato?"

"Uh..." Yugi peered thoughtfully at the fruit in question for a moment, then bent down and picked it up. "Guess I'll carry K.T. 'til we're finished trick-or-treating."

Kuriboh instantly latched onto Yami's tunic and made it clear that if Killer Tomato was getting a lift, so was Kuriboh. Saggi and Man-Eater Bug both looked envious but restrained themselves to simply inching closer to Yami (who had half-feared they'd demand piggyback rides of their own).

"Fine." Yami sighed. "All right, let's get this ridiculous show on the road."

"And remember," Yugi called from where he and his tomato sidekick had wandered a little ways ahead of the group. "If you're all _very good_ , Yami will give you hot chocolate and cuddles when we get home!"

"What?! I did _not_ agree to that!" Yami dashed after his laughing boyfriend. " _Yugi_!"


End file.
